How to train your dragon: Leaving berk
by pavlosoccer
Summary: After romantic fly. Hiccup talks to Astrid about the morning final exam. He thinks if he should leave or show the truth. Hiccup decides to leave for seven years. After seven years he comes back to Berk with a few changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this will be my first ever fan fiction**, **I have never written fan fiction, so please write suggestions on how I should improve it. Also suggestions on if I should put details into Hiccups seven years away from Berk or skip right after seven years when he returns.**

* * *

"No no, it totally makes sense," Astrid began as Toothless was landing gracefully.

"It's like a giant beehive. They are the workers and that is their queen. It controls them. Let's find your dad!"

"No! No, not yet. They'll kill Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through, carefully."

"Hiccup, we just discovered the dragon's nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?"

His answer was frank, but with sadness. "Yes."

There was a long pause, as understanding came to Astrid. Her eyes glowed in the soft moonlight, a thing of such beauty that Hiccup simply stared. Toothless bent down to drink from the nearby pool of water. The two continued looking at each other with deadly serious looks. Then, she relaxed.

"Ok." She gave in. It was clear how important Toothless was to Hiccup and how much he had risked in befriending him. His importance was also dawning on Astrid. Everything they had ever known about dragons was wrong. They were peaceful; playful even. Toothless had done his best to impress her with his flying abilities. Why would the most terrifying dragon in all of vikingdom do that?

Astrid knew now that she wanted as much to do with Toothless and Hiccup as possible. It had taken bravery to tame the most dangerous beast that had ever come to Berk. In fact, she had begun to realize, during the flight, that she had always held an interest in Hiccup. She would never have admitted it to herself or to anyone else, but she knew that the attraction had always been there.

Perhaps it was this weird attraction that had caused her stern attitude towards him in the past. Don't the adults always tell kids that when someone picks on you it's because they like you? She wasn't sure if that was the case yet, but feelings had definitely begun to form as they flew through the night.

"Then what do we do?" She asked lightly, feeling every word as she gave control of the situation to Hiccup; control that she wasn't used to giving away.

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out." His head turned and he stared at the ground.

"Ok."

She was worried now. Hiccup, through his mastery of the dragons, had won the right to slay a dragon in front of the entire village. It was this right that he had bested her to obtain. This "final exam" of dragon training was happening tomorrow, whether she wanted it to or not.

"Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You're going to have to kill the dragon."

Her voice was thick with concern. It was all she could do not to choke up. Odin must have a strange sense of humor, she thought. To give Hiccup such a gift only to take it from him. And to show her what love could be like – if that's indeed what she was feeling.

"I know." He was taking off his flying harness.

"What are you going to do?" She clutched his forearm. The worry in her voice now palpable and reflected in her eyes.

"I'm going to have to make them see that dragons are only dangerous because we attack them." She squeezed his arm tighter, laying her head against his shoulder. Hiccup liked this very much. Astrid, however, was growing more fearful, as if a cloud of melancholy was settling over her. They stayed like this a few moments more and parted. He moved toward his dragon while she just watched him. Her heart was growing for him by the second.

She began to turn around to leave but hesitated. He was taking the saddle off of Toothless. She approached him from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and without a word; she punched him on the right arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hiccup chirped. Toothless gave a low growl.

"That was for kidnapping me."

Hiccup looked indignantly at Astrid and he began a retort, but he couldn't make it. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward her. Her lips smacked into his. The kiss was quick and was over as soon as it began; which wasn't nearly long enough in Hiccup's estimation. He was too stunned to speak.

"And that… was for everything else."

Astrid turned and ran off into the darkness of the woods. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, tears were steadily falling down Astrid's cheeks. Her emotions were all over the place. A lot had happened in a very short amount of time. To top it off, she had a pervading sense of dread. His exam wasn't going to end well, that much she knew. How could it? She ran with all her might, trying to outrun her fear. It wasn't working.

Hiccup started to think what he should do about the final exam that he has tomorrow, as he thinks about it the Toothless comes to Hiccup and worries about what his rider is thinking about and what he is feeling. Hiccup looks at Toothless, he pets him behind ear as he thinking that he should leave or show the tribe truth about dragons that they fight only to protect themselves if they do not want to get eaten themselves by that queen.

After the deep thought, Hiccup decided that it would be best for everyone else that he left the island of Berk, that no one care for him because everyone hated him, thought of him as an outcast, that he should get eaten by dragon, and villagers call him the Hiccup the Useless.

Hiccup looks at Toothless and tells him "Toothless we need to leave this island, because I do not want you do be discovered by villagers and get killed, so we should leave and return in seven years."

Toothless nods in agreement, as Hiccup start to get the gear he brought for the trip and puts them on the saddle. Toothless looks at Hiccup and asks him with the look "_Hiccup are you sure about this, after seven years this village will be gone and dragons would not stop attacking the humans. And there will not be any peace between Vikings and dragons_". Toothless looks worried that he and hiccup would be too late to stop the war.

Hiccup stares at Toothless and thinks about what just Toothless told him. He thinks again and comes to conclusion. "Toothless of course we won't leave the dragons under the control, we will defeat the queen about two years and then we go travel around the world. We shall become stronger, find people like us who got banished by their own tribe, and make the dragon riders group."

Toothless looks at his rider, he is happy about what Hiccup just told him. Toothless thinks that Hiccup will be savior to his kind, and that he is the true friend that he was looking for these years. Toothless comes to Hiccup and hugs him and says to him by the look.

"_Hiccup thank you, you will be always my true friend, you looked after me even if the other Vikings would have killed me, you have spared my life when you had chance to kill me, you learned truth about dragons and stick for what is right and not what your village says you need to do. When I couldn't fly you have fixed my tale and have given back my flight. And thank you for going such ways to save my own kind_." Toothless quietly cries as he said those words to his rider and waited for response from Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled at what his friend just told him and replies with "Toothless you were the first friend that would care for me; you were always there for me while others do not care for me, I am glad that I let you go instead of killing you, you showed me truth of dragons that they are controlled, I will always stay with you until the very end of our lives." Hiccup tries to cry, but he reminds himself that Vikings do not cry.

So, Hiccup grabs the flying gear, puts on the Toothless, and grabs all the stuff he prepared for the trip. Toothless bends down to let the rider sit on saddle and prepares for flying.

Hiccup looks around to see if he forgot something, and he forgets about the troubles he went through his life in village. Prepares for flying far away from Berk.

Hiccup then tells Toothless "Let's go buddy, we need to go far away from this place. Let's fly". And with the final word Toothless flies into the night sky.

Hiccup looks back at Berk one last time, before looking forward and flying North.

* * *

**Well I tried my best in writing my first chapter, so please review and give me any suggestions, if you said it's bad or good. I will promise to do better on my next chapter. And if you want for the next chapters to be in detail of Hiccups seven years away from Berk please tell me countries and see what I can do. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, this is my second chapter, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, I thought what I should do for this chapter. Please comment one anything, suggestions, and if I should redo this chapter.**

* * *

_Astrid POV_

The next morning in the Berk, the villagers are getting ready for the final exam in dragon training as chief's son is going to kill the monstrous nightmare, so he could become a Viking everyone would like.

Astrid wakes up from the dream she just had about the romantic flight she had last night with Hiccup and how it felt to ride a dragon.

As Astrid gets up, she puts on her Viking outfit, grabs her axe, and does her hair.

She goes to dinner table and waits for her mother to make breakfast before she goes out to the arena to watch match which Hiccup is going to do.

Astrid's mother talks to Astrid about the final exam "Todays the final exam in dragon training Astrid, I hope you are going to watch the match."

Astrid starts to eat breakfast, and thinks about what Hiccup is going to do in the arena and what will happen if he shows the truth.

After finished eating, she thanks her mother for breakfast "Thank you mother for breakfast, I should go see what others are doing before the match"

Astrid starts to walk to the door and before she goes, she tells her mother where she is going "mother I am going to meet the others. So I will see you at the arena". As Astrid told her mother, she leaves to meet her friends.

After Astrid left her house, she thought where the others could be at this hour, after few minutes of thinking she went towards the great hall.

Astrid enters the great hall and sees Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, and Fishlegs sitting and talking about how Hiccup was doing so well in the dragon training.

As Astrid gets closer to her friends, she hears Snoutlout starts to talk about Hiccups well doing in training and how he is so knowledgeable about dragons.

"What do you think about Hiccups abilities to not hurt dragons but he still defeats them." Snoutlout eats his food after saying.

"Well Hiccup couldn't do anything against dragons few weeks ago and he was afraid of them, but now he got better all of sudden and he is not afraid of them anymore." Tuffnut agrees with Snoutlout.

"Yeah, you are right about how Hiccup got better all of sudden in such short weeks. I really wonder what made him so good in dragon training". Ruffnut saying as she eats her food and drinks, she agrees with others.

Fishlegs just sits there listening to Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snoutlout as they talk about Hiccups change in dragon training. He thinks about hiccup having knowledge about dragons and how he defeated them without hurting them at all.

Astrid started to approach her friends and she says to them" Hi guys, are you talking about how Hiccup improved in the dragon training over the few weeks, but everyone else just question how in the Odin's name did he get so good." And she sits down where her friends sit.

As soon Astrid finished saying to her friends, everybody turns their heads to her and all of them say at same time at Astrid. "Yes" everyone said.

As they said yes to Astrid, she began to think about the Hiccup as they still continued. She thought about the last night that Hiccup showed the last night that Hiccup showed her truth about dragons and what she saw in the nest.

She was the only one who knows the truth about dragons. Astrid thinks what will happen if Hiccup decided to show the truth about the dragons. She is thinking that even after showing the truth the chief will have hard time accepting the truth, and he will start yelling at Hiccup without hearing him out first and he never tried to listen to his son because he is a stubborn Viking ever. And even after yelling from chief, the Stoick will decide to exile his son from the village. And if he finds out that Hiccup has been to the nest, he will want to question Hiccup how did he find the nest, and that will result in Stoick sending the whole village to nest and get themselves killed in the process of fighting that giant dragon.

As she continue to think about Hiccup, Snoutlout calls to her to get her attention "Astrid, hello Astrid, Earth to Astrid, can you hear me?"

Astrid hears Snoutlout calling her and she snapped back to present and said "Sorry, I was thinking about how Hiccup got better."

Then Snoutlout turn back to others as he finishes eating his food and drink. He is preparing to go see the match that is going to happen in about few hours and tells to his friends "Well, we are never going to find out how Hiccup got better at dragon training, so let's focus on the match that my cousin is going to have in about few hours. I will see you guys there" And with that Snoutlout leaves the great hall, leaving Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Astrid.

After Snoutlout left, so the Ruffnut and Tuffnut are getting to leave also, Ruffnut said after the twins get from their seat "Well Snoutlout is right, we should looking at how Hiccup has improved and bested all of us at dragon training, what secrets he is hiding, we should just focus on present and stop looking back at the past". Ruffnut looks at her brother and they both smile and leave the great hall. After the twins leave, they start to argue to each other outside the great hall every time they go together.

Fishlegs looks at others as they start to leave, after Snoutlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut has left Astrid and Fishlegs alone in the great hall. Fishlegs sings and asks Astrid if she talk to Hiccup about what he was hiding and how he got so good. "Hey Astrid"

Astrid hears Fishlegs calling her and she replies with "Fishlegs do you want to ask me something?"

Fishlegs asks Astrid" Astrid do you know how Hiccup got so good at dragon training in such a few weeks when he always failed at every else? Did you went after him and asked him questions about what was he hiding and not telling us? Was he trying to protect something from the Vikings?"

Astrid looks at Fishlegs and tells him" No, I did not find out how Hiccup got so good in the dragon training, I was afraid I would hurt him and thought that Hiccup will tell us within good time. Now that he has good friends as us, he won't keep secrets for too long; he is bound to tell us someday. And for your two last questions I will say I wasn't able to trail Hiccup, he always disappears every time I try to follow him. And I don't think he is trying to protect something from us, if he tried to protect dragon that would be against our tradition."

After Astrid lied to her best friend, she knew that if she told Fishlegs then he would tell the others, and then Snoutlout would tell villagers and Stoick about what Hiccup has done. She felt guilty, but she knew that she did the right thing about not answering his questions correctly.

After talk, Fishlegs says "Thanks for trying to find out, if you find out something please tell me, I will never sell out my friend. See ya later at the arena Astrid". And with that he left the hall.

Fishlegs has left the hall, Astrid began to think about the feelings she had for Hiccup. She feels love for Hiccup, but is also worried that is something is horrible is going to happen to Hiccup. She would not bear to lose Hiccup; she tried to accept her feelings.

As she accepted the feeling for Hiccup, she also felt need to leave and prepare to see the match that Hiccup is going to have today.

_Stoick POV_

In the Haddocks house Stoick the Vast is getting prepared to see his own son in the final exam in dragon training and he is going to be proud father. He is going to praise his son for killing his first dragons and that he is going to become a Viking.

After Stoick heads out of his house, he wants to talk to his son before the match so he decided that he would go to forge and see if his son there.

As Stoick approaches forge, he sees that there is only Gobber working in the forge and that Hiccup is not inside.

Stoick is going to ask Gobber if he has seen Hiccup "Hey Gobber, have you seen Hiccup I need to talk to him before his final exam in the dragon training."

Gobber stops working and looks over to Stoick, comes close to him and says" No, Stoick I haven't seen Hiccup anywhere, I hope he isn't going to be late for the match."

Stoick is surprised that no one has seen Hiccup, and after the talk Stoick decided that he should go and rest until the match is going to begin.

After few hours, Stoick begins to worry that Hiccup hasn't yet returned back to village, so he decided to send the search party to find Hiccup before few minutes the match begins.

As Stoick sends party to find Hiccup, he is worrying that his son has got into the trouble like he always has, or he could got himself killed. Stoick tries to suppress those emotions that tell him something bad happened to Hiccup.

After few minutes the party comes back to villages with shocking news about Hiccup, as they come running to chief's house to tell him the results.

As the search party enters house, Gobber yells "STOICK". Breathes heavily after running.

Stoick is surprised that Gobber from search party yelled out his name as entered his house. He knew something bad happened to Hiccup.

Stoick asks Gobber what is going on and what happened to Hiccup "Gobber is everything alright, did something bad happen to my son." Stoick is nervous and tried to remain calm.

Gobber looks at Stoick with sad expression and tells him the bad news that Stoick won't like "Well Stoick you might want to sit down for this. This will be bad for you as it is bad for me" And with that they both sit down in the chairs by the fireplace.

Gobber breathes in one more time and tells him the bad news "Stoick we found something in the cove that you won't like."

Stoick looks at his friends and waits for Gobber to tell him news and asks him how bad could the news be that he couldn't like "What is it Gobber, please tell me".

Gobber looks at his friend one more time and looks away with sad expression "We found in the cove small footprints that match Hiccup, there were skeletons from fish, there was also the big print from something giant its likely it was dragon, and found black scales that match of the night furry. Stoick I think that Hiccup has befriended the dragon and run away"

Stoick couldn't believe that his son has befriended their enemies, as Gobber looks at him and asks him "Stoick what are you going to do about Hiccup"

Stoick looks at his friend and tells him with the angry face "Nothing"

Gobber was surprised that Stoick isn't going to do anything for his son and he says to Stoick "Stoick you can't we are talking about your son".

Stoick is so angry that he tells his friend that "Son, I have no son" And with that Stoick dismissed his friend from his house.

After Gobber left he was so angry that he wanted to kill dragons because they took away their only son from him.

* * *

**Well I did my best, I hope you would like it, comment and suggestions, and please suggest If I need to improve something. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter I hope you are going to enjoy, I will try to update as much as I can, so please review and comment on what you think of the story so far.**

* * *

The next morning far away from Berk, somewhere on the separate island, inside the cave Hiccup and Toothless are resting from their long flight they had for the last two nights.

Toothless wakes up early before his rider wakes up, so toothless decided to go and hunt for the food for both of them. Toothless has learned how to fish from Hiccup and got better at it. After fishing Toothless was able to catch about 10 pieces of fish and brought back food as Hiccup was waking up.

As Hiccup wakes up he notices that Toothless went fishing for the fish and that he has able to catch a lot of fish for both of them. Hiccup gets up and prepares the fireplace for food. Hiccup went to forest to gather up some wood for the fireplace and piled them up, as Hiccup asks his friend to light the fireplace. Toothless nudge in agreement and shoots the fireball to light the place.

After few minutes of eating, Hiccup starts to think about the dragon nest and that dragon who was controlling those poor dragons, because if they don't bring food to that dragon they will be eaten themselves.

As Toothless finishes his share of fish, he looks at his rider and notices that Hiccup is thinking about something and wants to ask him "_Hiccup what are you thinking about?" _as his face expression has questioned look.

Hiccup noticed Toothless looking at him and knew that his friend was asking him questions what he is thinking about.

Hiccup slightly signs and tells Toothless what he is thinking about "Oh, sorry I was thinking about those poor dragons that are controlled by that big dragon in the dragon nest. I thought that it really sucks to lose your own free will and I can understand what its likes for dragons to lose their own will and can't do anything to defy that big dragon or they will be eaten themselves."

Toothless knew that Hiccup deeply cared about the dragons and that wanted to stop the war. Toothless is really happy that his rider understand them and what it's like to lose will.

As Toothless looks at Hiccup he tells him with his face expression "_Hiccup thank you for sacrificing everything in order to save your own friend who you really cared and that you want to help us to be free and defeat that big dragon who controls us. You are the only one who is willing to help despite the tradition that your villages carried over 280 years and you are the only friend I ever had."_

Hiccup understood what Toothless has just told, his smiles back and says "Toothless, I will sacrifice anything to save my friend, I promise to save you all and to stop this stupid war that every thought that dragons attack villages without reason. As you showed me that big dragon controlling the dragons, that's when I understood that the dragons did not have choice if they didn't want to get eaten themselves. You are the only friend that listened to me and cares for me. Thank you Toothless".

As soon Hiccup finished talking, Toothless tried to keep his rider from seeing him crying and then he jumped at Hiccup and started licking him in the face.

Hiccup didn't have problem with Toothless licking his face with his saliva, he knew that Toothless was happy and then told Toothless "Toothless enough, please get off me. Okay, okay you win you overgrown lizard." And with that Toothless let's go of Hiccup. As Hiccup gets up he tries to get off as much as dragon saliva offs his face.

Then Hiccup tells his friend "Toothless I think we need to go back to nest and defeat the dragon" as Hiccups face told Toothless that he wanted to help and then travel around the world.

Toothless knew that Hiccup wasn't ready to face off the dragon queen that it was suicide for them both if they want against it. Toothless than tells him with the worrying face "_Hiccup I don't think that is good idea going against dragon. You are likely to get killed and I don't want to lose you in battle. I need you in my life."_

Hiccup looked at his friend and knew that Toothless was worrying for him and the wont able to live without him if he was killed in battle against that giant dragon. But he was already planning on how the battle could be outcome if they both could get hurt in the process of fighting that giant dragon.

He patted Toothless behind the ear and reassured him by saying "Toothless don't worry about me I will not die, I promise that to you until we die together. Listen I know you are worried that I might die, but I will not die if you are there for me. I am working on the plan that would work if we both got hurt after we defeated the dragon that controls others."

Toothless knew that Hiccup was smart and that he was planning meant that he was going to the battle prepared for the worst case and that he was there for Hiccup if something was bad to happen and wouldn't let him die.

Hiccup took out his drawing book and starting writing the plan he was going to use against dragon that he and Toothless are going to face in the battle.

While Hiccup was starting to think Toothless lies near his rider and protects him until Hiccup could come up with the plan.

Hiccup knew that dragon breath could problem, because if he breathes his fire the artificial tail limb could get caught on fire and that he had no spare to make without proper supplies. Also he needed to make blueprint if he lost one of his limbs, because he knew that Vikings in the battle against dragons would lose a limb. So he drew mechanical leg and arm that would work for him to fly Toothless and used for combat.

After Hiccup was done with the plan for battle against that monster in the dragons nest , so he was going to wake up his friend and tell him about the plant he came up with "Toothless wake up please" started to scratch Toothless behind ears and Toothless woke up.

After waking up Toothless stretch his wings and looked at Hiccup and asked him "_What is it Hiccup?" _with the confused face.

Hiccup was ready to tell his friend the battle plan he came up for fight and said "Toothless I came up with the plan that will be very useful to both of us in the battle against that monster"

Toothless face expression changes from confused to question on what was the plan "_So what is the plan that you came up that came help us?"_

"Well the plan is we need to gather materials we need to build artificial fin if the one you have on your tail gets burned off, I would need something to build another not to mention saddle and metal parts for flying. If I lost the limb in the battle I have prepared plans for mechanical limbs that would help me fly you and use them in battle. And after we done repairing and healing after battle we would need some clothe and food to travel South to warmer climates and create some weapons that I could train with to become stronger" and with that Hiccup signed as to relieve himself for telling Toothless plan and explaining everything in detail for Toothless to understand.

Toothless knew that Hiccup would come up with plan but not such a brilliant plan that he would never in his dreams would come up with. Toothless was happy for Hiccup that he was a boy with brains.

Toothless then thinks where would they get supplies they would need before the battle and where they could hide them after the battle

Toothless at his rider and asks him "_Hiccup where are we going to get supplies and hide before the battle so we could get to them easily?"_

Hiccup started to think about where he could get the supplies and where to hide them before the battle.

After few minutes of thinking he comes up with the answer "Toothless I know where we can get supplies and then hide them." As Hiccup has a smile on his face.

Toothless looks at him with the confused face as to why Hiccup seemed happy about and asked "_Where?"_

After Toothless asked him question, he started to explain where would they get them and hide "Toothless we need to go to bog-burglars village to get supplies and we will hide them on the dragon island outside the nest in the spot that we could easily access them after the battle if something happens to us"

Toothless knew he was talking about the Viking village and he was thinking about the spot on the dragon island they were going to hide their supplies. Toothless rumbled with anger and Hiccup knew that Toothless didn't like him going to Viking village.

Hiccup reassured Toothless that bog-burglars are not same as his tribe is and that he has a friend in the bog-burglars that could help and assure the whole village that we are friends and get supplies from there easily "Toothless I know a friend from bog-burglars that can help us and tell her mother that we are not threat if no one threatens me or you. I can use forge there to make spare saddle and tail, and some artificial limbs for me if I get hurt badly."

And with what Hiccup told Toothless, Toothless knew he needed to trust Hiccup that he knew what he was doing and he understands if someone threatens them they will fly away far away to other villages who are more friendlier and don't find dragons. So, Toothless nudges in agreement as in saying "_Okay Hiccup I am fine with that and I trust you"_.

And with that Hiccup puts saddle on Toothless and they fly together to bog-burglar village, they will not land in the center of village but they will land behind the Camicazi house and Hiccup will talk to her and convince her that dragons are no threat and ask her if she could convince her mother to tell who village they are no threat.

As they are approaching island where bog-burglars village is, Hiccup is looking for Camicazi house and he lands little bit far away from her house.

Hiccup tells Toothless to stay hidden until he comes back with his friend and tell her the story and make sure that village will not attack us and let us use forge "Toothless I want you to stay hidden here, I will go and see Camicazi. I will talk to her, bring her here and tell her the truth behind dragon raids and then she will be able to talk to her mother for immunity so that whole village won't attack us."

Toothless responded back to Hiccup with worrying face telling Hiccup "_Okay, but be careful. If something goes wrong, please run as fast you can and we will fly away."_

Hiccup saw the worrying face of his friend and told with serious face "I promise that if the village doesn't listen to the reason then I will run back to you and we can leave to find other village who can help." After Hiccup promised his friend he went to Camicazi house and looked for her inside.

Hiccup saw Camicazi and said to her "Hey Cami, how have you been" and with that Camicazi looks over to Hiccup.

Camicazi is surprised to see Hiccup at her house and asks him "Hiccup is that you?" Hiccup nodes that it is him. Camicazi comes closer to Hiccup and they both hug and she asks "Hiccup what are you doing here aren't you supposed be back at Berk?"

Hiccup responded back with smile and told his distant friend "Cami it is good to see you, I am here because I need your help"

Camicazi saw the face of Hiccup being sad with something that disturbed her and she looks with serious face as to ask "Hiccup I can you with anything you need" she signed and asked "What help do you need from me?"

Hiccup looked over to her and asked her if she could keep a secret "Cami can you keep a secret please" Cami respond back with yes node. Hiccup tells Cami that he has a dragon and that he couldn't kill one and that he wanted to tell her about what is causing raids "Cami I came here riding a dragon because I couldn't kill one and also I know why the dragons raid the village." Camicazi face changed from worrying to surprise.

Camicazi then asks if he could show her the dragon "That is great Hiccup, could I see the dragon of yours and what kind of dragon are you riding"

Hiccup knew she was surprised at he just told her and stated which dragon it is and says she can see him but needs to lose weapons "Cami yes you can see the dragon, but you are going need to lose the weapons. The dragon that I am riding is Night Furry. Please trust on this one"

Camicazi couldn't believe that Hiccup riding the Night Furry and she knew she need to trust Hiccup and she put the weapons on the bed.

Hiccup started to lead Camicazi to his dragon and told her to stay there as he was calling his friend "Toothless, Toothless where are you, you can come out." And after calling Toothless comes out of tree and comes close to his rider and sees that Hiccup brought his friend.

Hiccup introduces them to each other "Toothless meet Camicazi, Camicazi meet Toothless" as he pointed at each other with his hand.

Camicazi was surprised as she approached Toothless, Toothless looked over to Hiccup to ask if he trusted her and Hiccup nodes in agreement saying that you can trust her. As Camicazi was getting closer she patted dragon on his head and she couldn't believe that dragons are friendly.

Hiccup then asked Camicazi the help he needed "Cami I need you to speak to your mother and tell her that me and Toothless are not threat to them, we just need to use the forge and build some stuff. I will tell your mother and you the reason for the dragon raids, because I can trust you more than my father."

Camicazi told Hiccup "Okay I will try to talk with my mother and see if she is okay with you and your dragon to come in to village and tell her that she would tell whole village not to attack you or Toothless. I will be back in few minutes" and with that Camicazi has left Hiccup and Toothless alone for few minutes.

After few minutes Camicazi has come back with good new and told them what her mother said "Hiccup I talked to my mother and she told me she is okay with you and your dragon being in our village as long as Toothless doesn't attack anyone. And she told me when you get to village she wants to speak to you".

Hiccup couldn't believe the good news as his face changed to happy and looked at Toothless to tell him "Toothless lets go, the chief of this village allowed us into the village as long as we don't cause the trouble." Hiccup mounted dragon and he told Camicazi that he will meet her in the village.

Hiccup flew toward the village and landed in the center of the village square, as villages looked surprised that young boy was riding Night Furry.

As soon as they landed, Hiccup got off Toothless and told him to follow him to the chief house. As Hiccup was entering the chief house, he was greeted by Bertha "Hello Hiccup, welcome to the bog-burglar village."

Hiccup thanked Bertha for welcome to her village "Thank you Bertha for welcoming me and my dragon to the village, I know it's hard for you to believe that my friend here didn't attack me. I will tell you what I discovered about the dragon raids, because I am going to end this war myself." Hiccup face changed to serious about ending the war.

Bertha was surprised that chiefs son wanted to end the war and asked him with questioning face "So, could please explain why dragons raid our villages, please"

Hiccup took in the deep breath and started to explain the reason "The reason behind the dragon raids is that there is big dragon in the nest that is controlling other dragons and using them against their own will. If they don't bring food to that dragon they will be eaten themselves. So I am going to defeat that dragon and stop this stupid war"

Bertha looked surprised that chiefs' son knew so much and that he was the only one that wanted to do something about this war.

Hiccup then asked Bertha if he could use the forge "Bertha can I use the forge, I want to create something that will help me in the battle."

As Hiccup was looking at Bertha for the answer and she responded to him with "Yes, you can use the forge that at least I can help you with, so that you could bring peace between Vikings and dragons" and with that answer Hiccup was happy.

Hiccup went to the forge and saw the blacksmith and told him that Bertha chief of the village has allowed him to use the forge.

The next few hours Hiccup was making the spare saddle he would need if something happened to his old saddle. He started to make a spare tail that he would need if in the battle the tail got burned, also built mechanical legs and arms if he lost one of his limbs in battle against big dragon. And as Hiccup was done he put everything on the saddle so that it would be ready for tomorrow when they fly to the nest.

As night fell, Hiccup and Toothless went to Camicazi house, because that is where they will stay for tonight before heading out tomorrow into the battle.

As they entered house Hiccup was ready for the bed, but before he went to the bed he walk to Camicazi to thank her for help she provided them "Cami, I want to thank you for the help you given us, you are great friend. So thank you for everything, Goodnight"

As Hiccup was getting ready for the sleep he noticed Toothless is also ready for sleep, before they both fall asleep. Hiccup pets Toothless behind the ear and tells him "Goodnight Toothless, tomorrow is the day we are going to free the dragons." And with that they both went to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you are going to like this chapter, please point out if I wrote something, suggestions, and I will try to write the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, sorry for the no updates, I needed to rest, so I will continue to write story, so please write suggestions and any wrong misspellings and if I missed something.**

* * *

As the morning sun coming up, Hiccup and Toothless woken up early before the whole village wakes up.

Hiccup went to the emergency supplies that he created yesterday and puts them on the saddle.

Toothless sees Hiccup putting emergency supplies on the saddle

Toothless wants to ask Hiccup if he is sure about battling Red Death "_Hiccup are you sure about battling Red Death?"_

Hiccup turns to Toothless as he sees Toothless questioning him about the battle that is going to happen today.

Hiccup looks at his friend with confident face and saying "Yes…I want to do it. If we wait or don't do anything about this war, more dragons and humans will die each day. So I want to end this pointless war"

Toothless understood what Hiccup said and is impressed by bravery that his rider is showing for battle that is going to end the war.

Hiccup is done with putting emergency supplies on the saddle and asks his friend if he wants to go fishing "Hey bud lets go and catch some fish for breakfast" putting on smile.

Toothless nodes his in saying yes and they both go fishing at lake.

As Hiccup and Toothless fishing, Hiccup gathers some wood for fireplace. Toothless lights the fireplace, and they both sit down and eat fish together. Toothless eats raw fish while Hiccup cooks his fish on stick.

After they finished eating food, Hiccup and Toothless have returned to Camicazis house and see that she is awake.

Hiccup approaches Camicazi and says "Good morning Cami did you have good sleep I hope we didn't wake you at night"

Camicazi looks at Hiccup and replies to him "Yeah I did, so you are going to the battle today and about to leave"

Hiccup thinks he should thank Bertha for her hospitality "Cami, before I leave I am going to go see Bertha to thank her for her hospitality"

Camicazi smiles "Okay Hiccup. I will meet you in the center of the village after you done talking to Bertha"

Hiccup puts on the saddle with emergency supplies on Toothless.

After Hiccup puts on the flying gear on Toothless, they start to walk towards chiefs' house.

Hiccup approaches chief and starts to thanks her for her hospitality "Bertha I thank you for your hospitality. I will be heading out shortly to end the war, also I would like to ask you not to tell Stoick that you seen me in your village"

Bertha was happy with what Hiccup told her, she replies "Your welcome chiefs son, and don't worry about Stoick finding out that you were here. Be careful in the battle, it would be big loss for us. And you are welcome here anytime"

Hiccup smiled back, him and Toothless left for the center of village where Camicazi will be waiting.

As they approach center of the village, they see Camicazi waving her hand at them with happy expression.

Hiccup waved back and as they get closer to her "Hey Cami, I am ready to go"

Camicazi knows that Hiccup will survive the battle but worried that something bad will happen "Hiccup just be careful, if you get hurt you are welcome here to stay and heal. Then you can go around the world like you planned.

Hiccup knows that she cares for him. He says back to Camicazi "thank you Cami for the hospitality, your help was most useful. I promise I will be careful and if I get injured, I will return here and heal up."

With the final goodbye, Hiccup climbs on Toothless and they fly off towards the dragon nest.

After few minutes of flying, Hiccup and Toothless reach dragon nest.

They land outside the nest on the island. Hiccup and Toothless are looking for cave where they can put theirs emergency supplies if something bad will happen either to them.

As Hiccup and Toothless look for cave, they stumble upon the cave that is good for hiding emergency supplies and resting if either of them badly hurt.

They enter cave, Hiccup finds place at the end of cave where he can put supplies, and he puts supplies in that spot.

Toothless is ready to face Red Death, he will avenge his family that tried to protect their hatchling, and that will end this ongoing mind control that controlled dragons over 280 years and free his kind.

Hiccup starts to plan on how to best drag out the dragon out of its nest.

Hiccup thinks Toothless should be able to blow the hole on the outside, as we start attacking Red Death should be angry and comes out of the nest as the response to the attack that Hiccup and Toothless started.

Toothless goes to Hiccup who is thinking about the battle that is going to occur in few minutes.

Toothless nudges Hiccups hand as to ask him if he is ready "_Hiccup are you ready?"_

Hiccup comes back from thinking and notices Toothless asking him if he ready for the battle.

Hiccup scratches Toothless behind ears "Yes…I am ready. Toothless whatever happens I want you to know you are my best friend I ever had, you listened to me while others made me feel like and outcast and called me Hiccup the Useless. So lets end this war. Together" Hiccup hugs Toothless as not to say goodbye.

Toothless listens to his rider and knows that they will make it.

Toothless is happy that Hiccup called him his best friend and responded with happy face "_Hiccup you are also my best friend, you spared me, you want to help us. I also want you to know that I was happy when you gave me my flight back. So lets end this war. Together_"

Hiccup climbs on Toothless and they head out to the outside to find a wall that can be destroyed.

Hiccup found a wall that can be destroyed by Toothless fireball

Toothless noticed Hiccup was nervous and looked at him with concern look "_Hiccup are you nervous_?"

Hiccup sees that Toothless noticed he was nervous "Yes… I am little nervous"

Toothless reassured him "_Hiccup, we can do anything together and overcome great challenges_."

Hiccup calmed down after Toothless reassured him "Thanks bud, I am calm now"

Hiccup signed last time and told Toothless to fire at the wall.

As Toothless fireball hit the wall, the wall shattered. It revealed dragons that are resting inside the nest.

Hiccup told Toothless to roar as to summon the queen to the battle.

After Toothless roared, the dragons from then nest are fleeing away from the Queen calling to them that she is going to destroy them.

_'She's coming! Run!'_

_'You'll die if you don't leave!'_

_'She's angry!'_

The ground has started to crack at a rapid pace.

Hiccup and Toothless fly into the air to wait for the Red Death to emerge from the nest.

'_I WILL DESTROY YOU' _The Queen screeched. The ground began to crack more as the Queen began to force her way out of the nest.

As Hiccup and Toothless watched from the air, the Queen has emerged from the nest.

Hiccup has only seen the dragon head but not the size of the dragon itself. The size of the dragon was like a glacier bigger than any dragons in the nest.

Hiccup and Toothless started flying down toward the queen and shoot a fireball at her face to draw her attention.

They returned back and fired another one at her mouth. As they flew past Queen, and Hiccup looked back, noticing something. "That thing has wings" he muttered. "Okay, let's see if it can use them!" he called out and Toothless grinned, understanding what Hiccup wanted to do. He flew up high then turned in midair before heading back down towards the Queen, folding in his wings. He aimed and fired, the blast hitting the Queen with enough force to knock her off balance and send her into the ground.

"You think that did it?" Hiccup asked as they flew from the scene

"_FURY!"_ Toothless heard from behind him and glanced back to see the Queen flying up from the clouds.

"_Yep. That did it"_ Toothless drawled

"Well…It can fly!" Hiccup said with a weak grin, and he and Toothless shot forward once again. They maneuvered in and out of the rocks, both focusing on their goals, whereas the Queen, in pure rage had decided to smash through the columns of stone, creating more obstacles for the duo as they tried to maneuver their way around the debris.

"_COME BACK HERE!" _The Queen bellowed, trying to bite at him, frustrated that her mind control wasn't working.

"_Never again"_ Toothless growled at they fly past the beach _"You can't control me any longer"_

"Okay Toothless" Hiccup said suddenly, startling him. "Time to disappear."

Toothless glanced up at the darkening clouds and understood what Hiccup was planning. He nodded once and shot upwards as Hiccup cried out: "Come on bud!"

He flew straight upwards into the black clouds, the Queen on his tail. But this was perfect, this was the perfect camouflage for him. His mind flashed back to the raids of Berk, where he was doing her dirty work, helping the others steal from the humans for her benefit. But now he was here with a human, and he was going to end this once and for all. He flew around her in a circle, keeping himself and Hiccup hidden as she spun around, looking from them.

"_Fury! I demand you show yourself!"_ She yelled, beating her wings and looking around her in anger. Toothless smiled to himself, refusing to answer, never feeling happier for the freedom he had gained.

"You know what to do buddy" Hiccup murmured in his ear, and Toothless nodded affirmatively. He retracted his teeth and circled the Queen once again, trying to confuse her as much as he could. He gathered up the gas in the back of his throat and suddenly shot down towards her, letting out his typical shriek and aimed a fireball at her, which struck her directly in the left wing. She let out a roar of pain and frustration, but Toothless darted away again before he was spotted, hiding himself in the clouds once more. He flew above her this time and then dived, aiming another fireball at her wings. If she couldn't fly, it made their job a whole lot easier, especially considering how high up they were.

Toothless continued to dive and strike at the Queen, remaining unseen the entire time. She snarled, letting out a bellow of pure anger. _"YOU WILL PAY"_ she roared and opened up her mouth, releasing a huge column of fire. She turned in the air, the fire circling around her uncontrollably. Toothless turned and saw the Fire aimed towards him and shot forwards, trying to avoid it.

"Watch out!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless narrowed his eyes as the flames moved closer. He dived left at the last minute, but found unfortunately that the fire had reached his tail fins, and his prosthetic had caught on fire. "Okay, time's up!" Hiccup said nervously, glancing back. "Let's see if this works"

"_Let's see? You didn't have a plan at all did you?"_ Toothless groaned, turning to head back towards the Queen. He darted in and out of her numerous spikes and her limbs.

"Come on!" Hiccup yelled, trying to taunt her. "That the best you can do?"

"_You're weak and pathetic!"_ Toothless bellowed, joining in.

The Queen opened her four other eyes to glare at them, opening her jaws wide to swallow them_. "I'll show you weak and pathetic!"_ Toothless growled and dived away from her at the last moment, folding in his wings so he shot down towards the ground. The Queen dove after them, her size causing her to gain speed on them. _"Fighting is futile Fury! I'm going to kill you both!"_

"Stay with me Buddy, we're good. Just a little bit longer" Hiccup tried to coax, and Toothless tried to fight back his panic.

"_A little bit longer? Hiccup I don't know how long this fin is going to last!"_ he grimaced, beating his wings to speed up, and then folding them in.

"Hold Toothless" Hiccup told him, his whole body tensing up.

"_You're a disgrace"_ The Queen growled behind him and Toothless shut his eyes tightly as he heard the gas gathering in the back of her throat

"NOW!" Hiccup suddenly bellowed.

Toothless turned in midair so he was facing the Queen_. "No. YOU'RE the disgrace!"_ he cried, and aimed a fireball to the back of her throat, causing the gas inside to ignite and burst into flames.

"_NO!"_ The Queen tried to shriek as they all continued to plummet towards the earth. The clouds cleared, and Toothless saw her six eyes widen as she saw how close the ground was. She spread out her wings, but Toothless had done great damage to it earlier, and the wings tore and ripped as the wind hit them. Toothless turned in the air so he and Hiccup were upright. _"IT CAN'T END THIS WAY!"_ the Queen shrieked.

"_Sorry but it has"_ Toothless snarled as he let the wind drag him and Hiccup back away from the Queen as she crashed into the ground, creating a colossal explosion of fire. _"Damn!"_ He growled as he shot forward, dodging and slipping through her multiple spikes. The fire chased them, gaining speed as Toothless began to feel his flight failing.

"No" he heard Hiccup gasp, and knew the time was up. He looked up and saw the Queen's spiked tail rushing straight towards them. Her final revenge. "NO!" Hiccup yelled, a moment too late as the tail crashed into them both, causing them to fly through the air. Toothless turned as he felt the weight leave his back, and watched in horror as Hiccup, unconscious, fell towards the raging inferno below.

"_He won't survive that!"_ Toothless cried, before narrowing his eyes. _"But I might be able to help…"_ he shot down towards his rider, beating his wings furiously. The flames rose up above them as Toothless was reaching for Hiccup with his front legs. He was able to pull Hiccup into him, then shielding him with wings as to keep him safe from the flames. Toothless is happy that he was able to save his friend from fire and they were about to crash into the land hard and into the blackness.

After few minutes Toothless wakes up and sees that the Queen is dead. Toothless feels pain everywhere in his body, but is worried more about Hiccup.

Toothless opens up his wings and sees that Hiccup is alright and that he was able to protect him. Toothless felt joy that his friend was alive and that if he was he couldn't live without him. Toothless falls asleep and waits for his rider to wake up.

Next day Hiccup wakes up and sees that he is in cocoon that Toothless used to protect him; Hiccup tries to wake up Toothless.

Toothless wakes up and feels that his rider is also awake, he unfolds his wings and lets go of Hiccup.

Hiccup rolls out of Toothless, stands up and scratches Toothless behind the ear.

Hiccup is worried about his friend "Toothless are you alright, are you hurt anywhere?"

Toothless answers him and asks him the same question "I am alright Hiccup; I will heal because we dragons have magic to heal us. What about you, are you hurt?"

Hiccup was happy that Toothless was alright, he checks himself "I am alright Toothless, it is thanks to you that you saved me"

Hiccup goes to the Red Deaths dead body, he thinks about the scales he could use from this dead dragon. These scales could be used to make fireproof prosthetic fin and some armor that would useful for himself and dragon. Also he thought he could use the teeth of the dead dragon for the weapons that would strong enough for the years and that they would be able to cut through anything.

So, Hiccup collects some teeth and scales from the dragon. Hiccup takes them with him to the cave.

Toothless notices that Hiccup has scales and teeth in his hands and asks him what would he need those items for "Hiccup what are you going to do with those scales and teeth from that dead dragon?"

Hiccup looks to his friend and tells him what he is going to use those materials for "Toothless, I thought about using these scales from Red Death to make fireproof prosthetic fin and armor for me and you. Teeth I would use to make weapons that would be so strong that we could defeat any enemy and I would we able to defend myself."

Toothless knew that Hiccup can invent awesome inventions but nothing like what his friend just explained to him, those would be the greatest inventions ever made by Hiccup.

Hiccup and Toothless went to the cave where they stashed emergency supplies for the after battle use.

Hiccup finds spare fin and saddle with the rest equipment that he would need to fly from the island.

Hiccup asked Toothless if he wanted to eat some fish "Hey bud are you hungry for some fish?"

Toothless knows that he and his rider are both hungry after such a hard battle, but they could relax and head out tomorrow. Toothless smiles "Yes, I am hungry lets go fishing"

Hiccup patted Toothless and they both went to the water to fish out some fish for each other. Hiccup and Toothless were able to capture a lot of fish for themselves.

After Hiccup and Toothless finished eating, they both had fun with each other in the water.

Hiccup swims under Toothless then sprays him with the water in the face as he emerges from under water.

Toothless growls back and he is about to get him back "_Okay, you asked for it" _Toothless grabs Hiccup with the tail, goes back to the beach, and throws him into the water.

After few hours of playing, Hiccup and Toothless went back to the cave to rest for the night, before they head out back to bog-burglar village and make fin, armor and weapons.

Toothless grabs Hiccup with his tail, pulls him towards himself, and then covers him with the wings.

Hiccup feels the warmth from his friend, as he and his friend were both happy that this war finally ended today.

Hiccup before falls asleep tells his bud that they did it and that the war ended "Toothless, we did it. We freed the dragons from the Red Death, stopped the war, and we both survived. You and me are going around the world to find other dragon riders and we will become stronger to defend dragons and humans together"

Toothless felt those words that Hiccup expressed towards him and replied "_Yeah we did it. Hiccup I can't thank you enough for the help that you showed for us. You and I are going to get strong and travel around the world."_ Toothless puts his head on Hiccups head.

Hiccup says goodnight to his friend "Goodnight Toothless"

Toothless also says goodnight to his friend "_Goodnight Hiccup"_

And they both fell asleep after they each said goodnight.

* * *

**So, I did my best for this chapter I hope to receive your reviews and suggestions. I am hoping to write next chapter on how hiccup travels to England. Please suggest city in England and what scenarios might be used for that chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well guys here is the next chapter, I hope you going to enjoy reading it.**

* * *

As the morning was coming, Hiccup and Toothless are sleeping in the cave that is on the dragon island recovering from the battle against Dragon Queen.

Toothless wakes up before Hiccup well rested and healed up the injuries he received during crash on the ground.

Toothless walks up to Hiccup to wake him up for breakfast.

Toothless nudges Hiccups' head, Hiccup moans as he wants to sleep a little bit more "Toothless…let me sleep for five more minutes" as he falls asleep.

Toothless thinks about how to wake up Hiccup, Toothless comes up with the idea of how Hiccup hates being licked in the face.

Toothless lets out evil smile. Toothless approaches Hiccup, stands over him and uses his paw to hold Hiccup in place.

Hiccup looks at Toothless and asks him "Toothless what are you doing?" as to expect something is about to happen.

But Toothless doesn't respond, he puts out his dragon tongue and starts to lick Hiccups' face.

Hiccup hates when Toothless licks his face "Ahhh…Toothless, stop licking my face. Alright I am wide awake and getting up" Toothless stops licking Hiccups' face.

Hiccup gets up, starts to clean his face of dragon saliva.

Hiccup and Toothless stomachs grumbled. Hiccup and Toothless laughed as their stomachs grumbled.

Hiccup stares at Toothless, waves at Toothless to get his attention as it means lets go "Toothless lets' go fishing, we are both hungry."

Hiccup and Toothless go to the water outside the cave. Both of them were able to catch quite a lot of fish for themselves.

Hiccup prepares fireplace with wood and Toothless always lights up the fireplace with small blue fireball.

After they ate their breakfast, Hiccup and Toothless are going back to cave to get their emergency flying gear.

Hiccup finds prosthetic fin and saddle equipment. Hiccup puts on flying gear on Toothless.

Hiccup puts scales and teeth from the Dragon Queen in the basket as to transport these materials to bog-burglar village to make the ideas he has for these materials.

Toothless leans down to allow Hiccup easy to climb on the saddle.

Hiccup climbs on Toothless and tells Toothless to fly to bog-burglar village so they could get supplies to travel south and around the world.

"Toothless lets' fly towards bog-burglar village, so we could get supplies before we travel south and around the world" as Hiccup was saying were to go, Toothless walked out of cave.

Toothless spreads his wings, Hiccup presses on pedal to open the fin. And with all preparations done, they flew in to the sky heading towards bog-burglar village.

After few minutes flying, Hiccup and Toothless see bog-burglar village as they approach it.

Hiccup and Toothless land in the center of the village as villagers and Camicazi are running to see who has landed in the center of the village.

Camicazi walks through the crowd to see that the person standing in the center is Hiccup and his dragon Toothless.

Camicazi is happy that Hiccup is alright and that he didn't lose any limbs.

Camicazi approaches Hiccup "Hiccup you are okay, thank Odin."

Hiccup turns his head to look at Camicazi who looks happy to see that he is safe.

Hiccup smiles back and said "Hey Cami, I have returned."

Hiccup and Toothless follow Camicazi to her house to stay for one night before travel south next day.

As they enter Camicazis' house, Camicazi wants to ask Hiccup about the battle that occurred at dragon nest "Hiccup can you tell me about the battle at dragon nest that you had yesterday?"

Hiccup starts to tell Camicazi how they put the supplies in the cave that they found on dragon island, attacked the nest to lure out the Dragon Queen, made her fly by shooting her with fireballs, how he and Toothless battled in the sky using dark clouds as camouflage.

Then he explains what happened as they had burning fin and were going down "me and Toothless made Dragon Queen follow us towards the ground by taunting her, waited for Dragon Queen to start to gather gas in her mouth, then fired inside Dragon Queens mouth as I learned from Toothless that dragons are not fireproof on the inside"

Hiccup signs a little to catch his breath and starts to explain what happened as they tried to escape from the burning Dragon Queen "As the Dragon Queen started to fall to the ground, me and Toothless evaded Queens mouth and flew upwards to escape as Queens body hits the ground, flames started going upwards its' body. Then the prosthetic fin gives up, but then it was too late as we saw Queens Spike tail hits us. I go unconscious, falling down into the fire and Toothless plummets down to save me from the fire. Toothless reaches me with his paws, pulls me into his body and shields' me with his wings. After that we hit the ground".

Camicazi is impressed and sad at the same time for how Toothless and Hiccup were able to defeat Queen and survive just to see war come to an end.

Hiccup explains what happened after battle "I wake to see that I was protected by Toothless, I ask him to release me, then after we both got up we went to get something to eat from the water, and after we ate we went back to cave to recover from the injuries we received during the crash, after few minutes we fall asleep."

Then Hiccup remembers that he took scales and teeth from the Queen "Oh wait, I want to show you something" Hiccup grabs the basket.

Camicazi is thinking what could he had brought back "What did you bring?" looks with questioned face.

Hiccup pulls out scales and teeth from the basket and shows them to Camicazi.

Camicazi is surprised that Hiccup shows her scales and teeth but doesn't know where he got those "Hiccup where did you get those scales and teeth from?"

Hiccup puts them back in basket and tells her "These scales and teeth are from Dragon Queens body and I thought I could use these items to make something at forge"

Camicazi wants to ask what is Hiccup is thinking about making with those scales and teeth "Hiccup what you want to invent with scales and teeth?"

Hiccup tells her about what he is going to use them for "I am going to make prosthetic fin from these scales and armor covered in scales. Teeth to make weapons like dagger, sword, bow and arrows."

Camicazi is amazed by what Hiccup is going to make and that he will be the master blacksmith and genius like no one else in the world.

Hiccup and Toothless leave Camicazis' house and head towards chiefs' house.

Hiccup and Toothless enter chiefs' house, Hiccup kneels in front of chief and said "Chief Bertha, I have defeated the Dragon Queen that was controlling the dragons; I have ended the war that was going on over 300 years between Vikings and dragons."

Bertha is happy that Hiccup and Toothless have survived the battle and that the war has finally ended, although Stoick would not stop hunting dragons.

Bertha then asks Hiccup about the battle "Hiccup would you be so kind to tell me about your battle against dragon queen in the dragon nest?" she smiles.

Hiccup starts to tell Bertha the same story he told Camicazi.

Hiccups asks Bertha if he could use the forge again and that they are going to need some supplies to travel South "Bertha, I would like to ask you if I could use the forge again and that I would like to ask you for some supplies we are going to need if me and Toothless are going to travel around the world tomorrow"

Bertha couldn't deny that request after what Hiccup has put himself through to end this war "Yes, I will allow you to use the forge and give supplies you are going to need for travel"

Hiccup was happy, but he had one more request "Bertha, I have one more request for you"

Bertha looks confusing on what his last request is "What is your last request Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked at Bertha and tells her his last request "my last request is I want you to send new to other Viking tribes about that the war between Vikings and Dragons have ended. Dragons won't raid the villages anymore; they won't attack Vikings unless Vikings attack them. And tell them that dragon rider of night fury defeated the Dragon Queen at the nest that it caused the war to begin between Vikings and dragons"

Bertha thinks that sending news to other tribes is good idea and that she will get it done "Yes, I can do that. I will send the news to others tribes"

Hiccup is glad that news will be spread around all tribes, Hiccup and Toothless leave chiefs' house and head towards forge.

Hiccup starts to work in the forge on how to make scale prosthetic fin that will be fireproof and strong.

Hiccup knows scales are fireproof against fire but need somehow to make scales stretch so he could use them on fin instead of leather.

Hiccup starts to think that if humans fire can't do it, neither can dragons fire.

Hiccup thinks about using dragons' fire and humans' fire together, it will create new flame that it will make scales stretchable.

Hiccup calls over to Toothless to come over. Toothless hears his rider and starts to approach Hiccup.

Hiccup asks Toothless for help with something that he thinks will work "Toothless, I need your help. I would like to use your fire with the human fire to make new flame that will make scales use easy as material." Toothless nodes and goes inside the forge with Hiccup.

Hiccup starts the normal fire then asks Toothless to use his fire. As Toothless uses his fire and combines with the normal fire. As they combine two fire together they become a new flame. New flame color is orange; it is more powerful and hotter than any fire ever seen. This new flame makes scales that Hiccup took form the Dragon Queen stretchable.

After few minutes working together to make all scales stretchable, Hiccup started with scale materials to make scale prosthetic fin.

Hiccup was happy with the new fin that will never catch on fire, is strong enough to withstand any physical attacks on it and is lighter than any other fins he ever designed.

Hiccup started to work on weapons he wanted to design by using the teeth from Dragon Queen.

Hiccup melted small teeth to make dagger blade for the dagger. After Hiccup was done with the dagger, dagger looked white, stronger than any dagger that exist in the world, lighter, unbreakable.

Than Hiccup melted medium long teeth to make sword blade. After few minutes of making, the sword has a same color as dagger, 35 inch blade, light, stronger than any sword that exist in the world, unbreakable, single edged sword, and easy for hiccup to train with to use it later in the battle.

Hiccup started working on making bow and arrows made out of Dragon Queens teeth. After few minutes, Hiccup made strong bow and strong arrows that can pierce enemies with ease.

Hiccup found out that he has few scales left, so he thought about making armor made with scales.

Hiccup created scaled light helmet, light gauntlets, light boots, light pants, and light armor that will protect from any physical attacks and is light for Hiccup to move fast. Then Hiccup painted the armor black color like Toothless.

After Hiccup was done with the inventions he wanted to invent and is impressed at what he created.

Hiccup leaves forge, calls to Toothless. Toothless goes to his rider who is happy to see him after Hiccup was done with his inventions.

Hiccup asked if Toothless is hungry "Hey bud, are you hungry for some fish?" Toothless nodes in response to the question Hiccup asked him.

Hiccup and Toothless go to lake, they both fish for fishes. After Hiccup and Toothless caught quite lot of fish, Hiccup as usual eat cooked fish and Toothless raw fish.

Hiccup thought to himself how he wanted to talk to Toothless and understand him. So he thought why not learn dragonese from Toothless and they will be able to talk to each other without problems of understanding and using nods for every question that Hiccup was asking Toothless.

Hiccup looks at Toothless and asks him if he could teach Hiccup dragonese "Toothless can you teach me dragonese, so we could understand each other and speak without boundaries."

Toothless looked at Hiccup with wide eyes as he was surprised at what Hiccup just asked him. Toothless understands that teaching Hiccup dragon language would make them able to talk to each other. Toothless went to Hiccup and purred at him as saying yes. Hiccup and Toothless both were happy.

After few hours of Toothless teaching Hiccup dragon language, it was hard learning, but after a lot of tried they wanted to try to talk to each other.

"_Hiccup can you hear me"_ Toothless was speaking to Hiccup in dragon language.

"Oh my god, Toothless I can hear you and understand you. This is the most amazing thing that could ever to happen." Hiccup was so happy that he now was able to talk to Toothless.

"_I can hear you too, now we be able to understand and talk to each other"_ Hiccup and Toothless were both happy, but it was late and they needed to rest.

Hiccup was getting ready for bed, as they both were about to fall asleep.

Hiccup said goodnight to his friend "Goodnight Toothless, tomorrow we travel south"

Toothless also said goodnight to his friend "_Goodnight Hiccup, we sure will have a lot of traveling to do around the world"._

After saying goodnight to each other, both of them have fallen asleep.

The next morning Hiccup and Toothless woken up for breakfast, both of them went fishing for fish at the lake.

Hiccup and Toothless finished their breakfast, went back to Camicazis' house.

Hiccup was getting ready to travel around the world to learn about the dragons that they never knew about, cultures of new countries, languages, and train with best trainer and find other dragon riders who are like him.

Hiccup puts on black scaly armor that he created. It was light and perfect for him. Hiccup puts daggers in the belt, and then he puts the sword in the sheath and clips it on the belt.

Hiccup puts on the Toothless new fin that he created with the use of scales and other riding equipment. Then he takes supplies the village supplied them for their journey. Hiccup puts supplies over his shoulder and climbs on saddle. Hiccup and Toothless flew off to the South.

Hiccup and Toothless have been flying for while over ocean, they found a small island with caves.

Hiccup and Toothless landed on the island, found a cave where they would stay for the night and resume traveling south tomorrow.

Hiccup and Toothless ate their fish that they fished from water near the beach on the island. After they finished eating, both of them went back to the cave and Hiccup and Toothless have fallen asleep.

Morning son was coming, Hiccup and Toothless wake up. They both went fishing for fish for breakfast before they take off south.

After they finished eating breakfast, Hiccup and Toothless grabbed supplies and puts on flying gear on Toothless. Hiccup and Toothless took off and continued flying south.

Hiccup and Toothless flying for few hours as they see a big island and there are cities they never seen. There a different building then the Vikings had, different civilization, and they do not know if people are friendly towards dragons.

Hiccup and Toothless saw forest and flew into the forest to hide from towns, Hiccup needs to know if the towns attack dragons or they are friends with dragons.

As Hiccup and Toothless walk through the forest, they found an injured dragon that they never seen before.

Hiccup sees the injured dragon, he wants to help the dragon "Toothless we must help that dragon, I think he has bad injuries that he could die from".

Toothless knows that Hiccup cares about dragons and he says to Hiccup "_Hiccup we can try to help him, but if he is aggressive type who cannot speak or attacks us at sight, we leave immediately"_

Hiccup gets closer to dragon, Toothless right behind him, just in case fighting would break out.

The injured dragon notices the human and dragon, he told human to stay back "_Stay back human. Your kind has already done enough damage to my own kind"_

Hiccup knew about what dragon was talking about. Hiccup tried to speak to the dragon "I am Hiccup dragon rider and this is my dragon Toothless. We pose no threat to you, we just want to help you. I have never killed a dragon before."

The injured dragon couldn't believe that this human was dragon rider. So he asks the other dragon if what human is saying is true. "_Is what this human saying is true?"_

Toothless believed in his rider and responded "_Yes, what my friend says is true, he wants to save our kind and make peace between humans and dragons. He freed our kind from the Dragon Queen who enslaved us and ate dragons if they didn't bring enough food to her. My friend here has helped me by defeating that dragon and freeing us from Dragon Queen and ended war."_

The injured dragon believed the dragon and told human "_I believe you, you can closer, but if you pose me any harm I will defend myself, understood"_

Hiccup nodded, walked closer to dragon to look at the injuries that he had. Hiccup asks the injured dragon what kind of dragon he is "What kind of dragon are you, I have never seen your kind before?"

The injured dragon responded back with "_We are known as Cornish Dragons, we hunted for our scales to use as armor and weapons, and humans hunted us for over a thousand years, until humans couldn't find us anymore: humans thought we had migrated up north to Wales and Scotland"_

Hiccup felt sadness toward the injured dragon for what the humans has done to his kind, how they were hunted because of their scales.

Hiccup started to observe the dragon as the dragon has grey scales, dark grey armored scales on their shoulders and back. On their tail, they have a grey ball with spicks coming out, and they can be drawn in when the Dragon wants them to. He is about 19 meters long, have a wing span of twenty meters, and their teeth are two feet long.

Hiccup heals the dragon injuries that he received from the sword when he encountered humans. After Hiccup finished treating dragon, he hears dragon in the sky roaring.

As Hiccup looks above for another dragon, but that dragon began to descend and lands in front of them.

The dragon that has landed looked same as Hiccup has just treated, but there was rider on its back that was riding it.

The rider comes down from the dragon and approaches Hiccup and Toothless. He observes what that human was doing to that injured dragon.

The rider started to ask human who he was and what was he doing here "Who are you and what you doing here?"

Hiccup saw another rider, he was happy he found another one like him, so he responded back "I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third dragon rider and this is my dragon Toothless" pointing towards night fury.

The rider couldn't believe that there was another dragon rider, so he starts to introduce himself "Nice to meet you Hiccup, my name is Richard Drake, I am dragon rider also and this is my dragon Storm".

Richard started to approach Hiccup as he looked at another dragon that Hiccup has healed. Richard was happy that there were people who cared about dragons in other countries.

Richard wanted to invite Hiccup to village "Hiccup, do you want to come with me to my village, my village are friends with dragons. We have forge, trainers who can train you to become stronger, learn our other language and other stuff you never knew about us."

Hiccup was glad that there was village where he and Toothless could stay, so he accepted the offer "I will gladly accept the offer, I need trainer, I also want to learn everything about this country that I have never seen before."

Hiccup looks at Toothless and asks him if it is alright with him "Toothless, is it alright with you if we go with Richard to his village where can stay for a while, I will get stronger and then we can resume traveling"

Toothless thinks about and came up with answer that they should go with Richard to his village and stay for while "_Yes, it is alright with me, we can go to his village, you can tell him"_

Richard couldn't believe that Hiccup can talk to his dragon and understand him "Hiccup, can you understand what your dragon is talking about?"

Hiccup tells Richard that Toothless taught him dragon language and now that they are able to talk to each other "My friend Toothless has taught me dragon language, so now we are able to understand each other and talk to each other"

Richard couldn't believe that Hiccup was also able to talk to his dragon "I also can talk to my dragon, Hiccup. Looks like we are the only ones that can talk to dragon, until we discover another dragon riders"

After few minutes of talking, they both head out to Richard's village, Richard ask Hiccup where he is from "Hiccup where are you from?"

Hiccup tells Richard that he is from Viking village "I am from Viking village named Berk. I am son of chief of the village, but I decided to leave my village, because I didn't like that they were fighting dragons."

As they reach the village, Hiccup could not believe his eyes, the buildings were different than his homeland has, people are wearing different clothing, and there are dragons and humans living together.

Richard pointed toward the village and welcomed him "Welcome to Redruth, Hiccup. I hope you will stay with us for a while. I will help you find trainers, blacksmith and other help you need".

* * *

**Well here is my next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please write suggestions on which country should Hiccup travel next with his new friend. I know I am not very good with typos and I am doing my best to write with the best knowledge.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is my next chapter, I am sorry if it will be shorter than the other chapter I have written, also I am sorry if I didn't use a lot of details for this chapter for I will try my best for this one.**

* * *

_2 years later_

Two years has already passed as Hiccup and Toothless stayed in Redruth with his new friend Richard and his dragon Storm.

Hiccup has become more muscular than he was two years ago; Hiccup has gotten a scar that runs down from forehead to across his face. Have scars on his chest like an x cross from the pirates attacking towns.

Hiccup has become a master blacksmith at making fins, saddles, armors, weapons and prosthetic limbs.

Hiccup was trained by the best trainers, so now he can wield one-edge sword, two-edge sword, can use daggers for fighting and throwing, learned how to use bow while riding dragon. Hiccup still uses his sword and dagger he made in the forge two years ago, also the bows and arrows. Hiccup has learned every sword fighting techniques, how to throw daggers, and how to shoot arrows while mounted on dragon.

Hiccup and Toothless have learned quite a lot of things about each other as they can talk to each other after Hiccup learned dragonese from Toothless. Hiccup and Toothless bonds have become stronger than any riders, and they both are stronger.

Hiccup and Richard have become best friends and is the only dragon riders that exist right now, but they know there are more riders in the world yet to be found.

Over two years Hiccup and Richard went from town to town to show villagers that dragons are not evil that they thought they were. So after many tries and convincing the villagers have accepted and become friends with dragons.

Hiccup was teaching people on how to approach dragons, how to make dragons to trust humans, and how to ride dragons. The results were promising; people quickly become best friends with dragons.

Hiccup has learned new language called English. Learned about their culture, religion, how people live in Cornwall, and who govern the whole country.

Morning was comings, as Hiccup and Toothless were staying at Richards' house.

Hiccup, Richard, Toothless and Storm woke up, put on their cloth, and went to get breakfast for themselves and dragons. They went to fisherman to get their basket full of fish that fisherman leaves for them every day.

As they were eating their breakfast, Richard was going to ask Hiccup if they are going to stay here for another year or travel somewhere else to find other riders "Hiccup, are we to stay here in Redruth for another year or are we going to travel somewhere to another country to find other riders like us?"

Hiccups thinks about traveling to other countries and show them truth about dragons and find other dragon riders "Richard, I think we should travel south to find other dragon riders, show other people that dragons are not evil, they are misunderstood creatures."

Richard, Toothless and Storm both agree about traveling south to show humans truth about dragons and find the other dragon rider and form dragon rider clan.

As Hiccup, Richard, Toothless and Storm head back to town after they finished eating their breakfast.

In Richards' house, Richard grabs the map of the world. Richards puts the map on the table. Everybody gather at the table to plan where to go if they head south.

Richard points on the map, where they are now located "We are currently located here in Redruth, Cornwall. If we travel south we would reach France and if we head further south we reach Spain."

Hiccup agrees they should go south, but wants to ask what if they heads south then east "What about going south to reach France than go east?"

Richard points countries they would visit if they went east after reaching France "If we go east after reaching France, we would cross Germany, Poland, and then Russia. And I recommend to avoid Italy, that where romans live. We do not know what they do to dragons and we going to need at least 4 people to save dragons if Romans are doing bad things to them."

Everybody thinks for a few minutes and then Hiccups comes to conclusion "We should travel south to France, but we are going only to resupply then travel south again to Spain and try to find dragon rider there. I think we will find another dragon rider in Spain and we will need all the help if we think that Romans are treating dragons badly, and then we are going to try to free dragons from romans"

Toothless says "_I agree with you Hiccup about traveling to Spain to find help and free dragons from Romans if they use them like for fight or something horrible. Does everyone agree with me and Hiccup?"_

Storm also says "_I also agree with you Hiccup, we will gather all dragon riders then free dragons from Romans. So I think we should get a lot stronger, learn more combat and then we can free dragons."_

Richard agrees with dragons and Hiccup "I agree too with you Hiccup, we should go to Spain, get a lot stronger, and then after we gathered enough rider we can free dragons."

Hiccup, Richard is going into town to get supplies like money, equipment and food to make them last until they reach France. Then buy more food when they reach France and resume travel to Spain.

As night approaches, Hiccup and Richard have returned back to house to sleep for the last night they are going to have in Redruth. Hiccup, Richard, Toothless and Storm have fallen asleep in few minutes.

As morning coming, Hiccup, Richard, Toothless and Storm have woken up to have one last meal before heading out south to Spain.

After few minutes eating, Hiccup and Richard put on their armor made off scales and have same colors as their dragons, put on the weapons they made in the forge over two years. Both of them grab their flying gear and put them on their dragons. Hiccup puts on scaled prosthetic fin on Toothless, then saddle.

Hiccup asks Toothless if he is ready to travel after two years "Hey bud, are you ready to travel again to explore the world?" Hiccup scratched Toothless behind ear.

Toothless smiled at Hiccup and said "_Yes Hiccup I am ready to travel again with you around the world"_

Hiccup is happy as he climbs on Toothless and head outside to wait for Richard

Richard was putting saddle on Storm and asking if he is ready too to travel for the first time around the world "Hey Storm, are you ready to travel around the world for the first time?"

Storm lowered himself to allow his rider to climb on and replies "_Yes, I am ready to travel around the world with you and our friends. We have become such a good friends with Hiccup haven't we?"_

And with final words, Storm and Richard head out to where Hiccup and Toothless are waiting.

Hiccup asked Richard if he was ready to travel "Richard, are you ready to travel?"

Richard and Storm replied "Yes, we are both are ready to travel"

Then Richard asks Hiccup if he is ready too "Hiccup, are you ready to travel too?"

Hiccup and Toothless both replied "Yes, we are too ready to travel."

After both of them checked if they are ready, they fly into the sky heading towards Spain.

After few minutes flying, Richard and Hiccup were approaching main land of France.

Richard and Hiccup have landed in forest away from the village.

Hiccup and Richard tell their dragons to remain in the forest and hide if they see any humans except themselves "Alright you guys, me and Richard are going to town to get some food before we travel, so we want you two to stay here and hide. If you see humans besides us, hide. When you hear us calling your names then you will show yourselves and we will resume traveling."

Toothless and Storm understood, they both has climbed onto the trees to hide away. Hiccup and Richard are assured that dragons are both safe, they head out to the village.

As Hiccup and Richard is entering village, they are looking to buy some food for themselves and dragons enough to reach Spain.

Hiccup went to fisherman to buy fish for dragons, while Richard went to buy normal food for himself and Hiccup.

Hiccup approaches fisherman and says "Hello fisherman, I want to buy basket of fish for my travels"

The fisherman noticed a boy who was wearing armor, he said back to the boy "Oh hello there to you too. You want full basket of fish, sure you can have it."

Hiccup watched as fisherman filled basket full of fish, he pays for them and then thanks fisherman for fish "Thank you kindly for fish" and with that Hiccup leaves.

Hiccup reunites with Richard who has basket full of food, and they start to return back to their dragons.

Hiccup yelled "Toothless" and Richard yelled "Storm" and they both said together "Guys we're back"

After Hiccup and Richard called for their dragons, Toothless and Storm have come out of hiding towards their riders.

Hiccup and Richard were both happy to see their dragons not harmed.

Hiccup empties fish for Toothless and Storm from the basket.

As soon as dragons see fish, they go for it and start eating like there is no tomorrow.

Hiccup and Richard have also started to eat the food they bought with their money.

After each of them finished eating, they were preparing for flight south.

As Hiccup and Richard mounted their dragons, they both took off into the sky heading towards Spain.

After few minutes of flying from France, they arrive in Spain.

As they are cautious about villages, they land in the forest. After they land, they hear dragon screaming as it sound it is in pain.

Hiccup, Richard, Toothless and Storm run in the direction where the injured dragon screamed from being wounded.

As they approach the injured dragon, they see that dragon has a deep wound and is hurt pretty badly.

Hiccup starts to approach, but the injured dragon sees him and tells him to stay away "_Human stay away from me, I don't want to fight you, but your kind attacked me because they think we are evil."_

Hiccup stops and start to tell injured dragon that he and his friend are dragon riders and want to help him "My name is Hiccup and this is Richard, we are dragon riders. Our dragons' names are Toothless and Storm. Please we want to help you; I am not like the others who kill dragons without knowing,"

Toothless started to talk too to the injured dragon "_Please listen to my rider, he has never harmed a dragon. He and his friend have convinced all villages in one country that dragons are not evil and they have accepted the facts and became friends."_

Storm also has said something to injured dragon _"Please listen to me and the other dragon, we know our riders do not mean harm to you, they want to help you because they can't stand to see the war happen between humans and dragons because of some misunderstanding."_

The injured dragon understood that the dragons trust their riders, so he will also trust these dragon riders "_Very well, you can come closer and help me dragon riders, but if you try to hurt me I will not hesitate to kill you."_

Hiccup understood and walked closer to look at the wound, the wound was bad but it will heal if they use medicine.

Hiccup told Richard "Richard the wound is bad, we need some herbs to apply on this wound and then some trinket to wrap it around. The wound is not that bad as it looks but it will take some time to heal."

Richard understood, went to look for some plants that they learned from the elder about the herbs which can be used for different uses. After few minutes, Richard comes back with the herbs that needed for the wound.

Hiccup starts to meld two herbs together to make paste. Hiccup starts to apply paste on the wound, injured dragon screams as it hurts, but the healing effects take in. Hiccup finds cloth that can be used to wrap around the paste. Hiccup was finished with treating the wound and the injured dragon has calm down and is relaxed more than he was few minutes ago.

Hiccup asks dragon what type of dragon he is "If I may ask, what kind of dragon species are, we have never encountered your type before."

The injured dragon looks like a giant winged serpent-dragon with two bat-like wings. Its color of the scales is red; the scales look like they are very thick and impenetrable.

The dragon is amazed that this human wants to learn about their kind, so he decides that he will tell _"We are known as Culebre, we look like serpent. We Culebres' are said to be immortal but after 600 years we must flee the Asturias and fly to the Sea curd, a paradise located beyond the sea._ _Culebres live in caves, where they usually guard huge treasures and keeps xanas as prisoners. We usually don't go out except a few times during the year when they should prey on big mammals. "_

Hiccup and Richard are fascinated by the story of the dragon and what kind of species they are.

Then they hear dragon roar in the sky, Hiccup and Richard look up and see the dragon descending down into the forest to where they are now.

The dragon that landed is monstrous nightmare that looks like it has been in a lot of fights and then they noticed there was a rider. The dragon has a crimson red color, big fangs, large wings, and a lot spikes on its back. Then they noticed there was a dragon rider on its back.

The rider climbs down from the dragon and looked at them with the expression as to they were.

The dragon rider asks them who they are and what they are doing with this injured dragon "Who are you guys and what are you trying to do with this injure dragon."

Hiccup has replied "I am Hiccup and this is Richard, we are dragon riders who are looking for other dragon riders to join us. The dragons that are with us are Toothless and Storm. We do not mean any harm towards this dragon; we have helped it with the injury it has sustained."

Dragon rider has relaxed and smiled as in knowing that there are dragon riders besides him and introduces himself "My name is James Dracul, I am dragon rider and this is my dragon Red Death."

Hiccup and Richard are both happy that they found another dragon rider, after few minutes of talking they go to James village where dragon live in peace.

As they walk to the village, they see how different it is, buildings are more different than in Redruth, people wear different cloth, and dragons live together with humans.

James than says "Welcome to Valencia, it is nice town, we have blacksmith, trainers if you want to become stronger, we live with the dragons while other villages are hunting dragons. Hope you guys will stay here for a while."

Hiccup, Richard, Toothless and Storm are both happy and decide to stay here for a while and learn everything they can about Spain and train to become stronger.

* * *

**Well here is my next chapter, I am sorry it is shorter than any other chapter I have written before, I using every detail I can, write review and what you think of this next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is my next chapter, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, I will do my best.**

* * *

_2 more years later_

Another two years have passed as Hiccup and Richard become best friends with James and his dragon Red Death.

Hiccup has become twice stronger than he was 4 years ago.

Hiccup is also blacksmith in Valencia; he makes saddles, trains villagers on how to bond with dragons and how to fly dragons.

Hiccup has learned new sword techniques and movements, dagger throwing techniques and how to use it in close range combat, bow techniques on how to fire arrows better from dragon from far away.

Hiccup and Toothless have learned new flying maneuvers in the air as Hiccup and Toothless trained themselves for an attack or if they try to attack someone who possess threat towards the dragons or villagers.

Richard and James have also been training to become strong and trained with all weapons and developed deep bonding with their dragons.

Hiccup, Richard and James went to all villages to convince villagers that dragons are not evil. They should not hunt dragons; instead they should become friends with dragons and bond with dragons.

After many tries of convincing and showing villagers about dragons, they have succeeded in showing villagers the truth about dragons. Hiccup, Richard and James have been training every village in how to bond with dragons, how to fly them, what do dragon eat and what they don't like, where they like to be scratched, how to make saddles for dragons.

Hiccup, Richard and James have been repelling pirates attacks until they left them alone. Hiccup, Richard and James have received a few scars during the battles against pirates, but they attacks have made the dragon riders stronger than any other human.

In four years, people from different villages started to spread rumors about dragon riders who go to each village in one country to convince villagers about dragons that they are not evil. Dragon riders have repelled every pirate attack on villages and became heroes. Rumors also include that the leader of the dragon riders in the man riding a black dragon.

As the morning sun was coming, Hiccup, Richard, Toothless and Storm have stayed in the James house as they stayed for two years in the Valencia, did many good things for people, and were treated nicely by villagers.

Hiccup, Richard, James, Toothless, Storm and Red Death have woken up, put on the cloth, and head out to the village to get breakfast as they do each morning before they train or teach villagers.

As they walked towards storehouse, they found the basket they were looking for that are filled up with fish for the dragons and one basket is filled with normal food.

Hiccup, Richard, James, Toothless, Storm and Red Death are enjoying eating together and talk to each other about their lives, things they like and other stuff.

After they finished eating, group have been thinking for 2 years on where they should travel next to spread truth about dragons and recruit another dragon rider.

They go back to the James' house to look at map and plan where they should head next.

James takes out map and puts it on the table.

James starts to talk about where they are currently are located "Alright, we are currently located here in Valencia, if we travel south we will travel to Africa, but if we travel east we reach Italy."

Hiccup then says with concern "Isn't Italy home for Romans, don't get me wrong…we will free dragons from the Romans."

Richard then said "If we go to Italy, then we are going to need to bring a lot of supplies if we decide to stay in Italy for a year at least"

James then said "Noted, so if we go to Italy, then we are going to need to be extra careful when we try to rescue dragons."

Hiccup said "I heard rumors that someone is freeing dragons from Romans and weren't able to find out who is freeing dragons."

Richard spoke again thinking it is a dragon rider who frees the dragons "Guys, I think that the person who frees the dragons from Romans is dragon rider, we are going need to help him/her and unite together if we are going to carry on this kind of operations"

James also agrees on Richards' idea "I also agree with you about that dragon rider is freeing dragons and we need to help it. Does everybody agree on that we should go to Italy, help dragon rider with freeing dragons from Romans about year?"

Hiccup thinks about the idea and then says "Toothless, Storm and Red Death what do you think about this idea?"

Toothless first to speak "_I agree with Richard and James, Hiccup. We should help this dragon rider who frees our king and then we could travel away somewhere else."_

Storm was next spoken "_I also agree with Richard, James and Toothless. We are going to need more dragon rider if we are going to create a clan that defends dragons against all evil."_

Red Death was the last to speak "_Hiccup, you know you want to help all of our kind, save them from evil humans, show villages the truth about the dragons that they are not evil they think they are."_

Hiccup knew all along that he wants to help all dragons who are used against their will, and show humans that dragons are not evil or dumb creatures but the truth is dragons are kind, loving, care for each other, and they are more intelligent than humans are.

Hiccup signs and says "Then we all agree that we should travel to Italy, find dragon rider, help him/her with freeing dragons for at least a year, then after year travel somewhere far away from Italy"

Everybody nods in agreement and Hiccup says "Then upon agreeing on this idea, we should buy food for travel, take some money with us if we are going to hid in forest or in a cave…so we could buy food whenever we are going to need it. Tomorrow we gear up and fly to Italy. Everybody have duties tomorrow, so we should sleep."

As it was late night, everybody fell asleep near their dragons.

The next morning, everybody was up as their dragons woke up at the same time as their riders.

Richard is going with Storm to village to buy fish enough to fee all three dragons.

James went to village with Red Death to buy food for himself, Hiccup and Richard.

Hiccup stayed in the house to plan a strategy on where they should hide when they reach the Italy. Hiccup checks all the equipment, because they are going to use them for fight if Romans are going to attack them if they are ever found.

After few minutes, Hiccup sees Richard walking in with basket filled with enough fish to feed all the dragons. Then James walks in with basket of normal food that they eat.

As they are together, they start to put on their scaled armors, then put their flying gear on dragons. With final checking, they climb on the dragons, walk outside and they take off into the sky heading towards Italy.

After few minutes of flying, they see land shaped like a J letter shape.

They start to fly higher, so they could not be seen by Romans.

Dragon riders see a rocky mountain with caves, they decide to land in of the caves. They see that the cave is big enough to fit at least 5 people with 5 dragons. As they fly into the cave, they dismount dragons and put their supplies on the floor.

As soon they were about to eat, they hear there is another dragon coming in their direction, so they hide in the shadows and wait to see who is coming."

After few minutes they see that dragon that flew in has a dragon rider on it and it was a girl.

As dragon rider dismounts her dragon, the dragon growls in their direction.

The dragon rider looks in the direction her dragon growling and says "Who is there and show yourself or I will attack you"

The dragon riders decide that they should show themselves, so they come out of darkness and reveal themselves.

The dragon rider sees other humans and dragons and asks them "Who are you people and why do you have dragons?"

Hiccup starts first "I am Hiccup, to my left is Richard and to my right is James. We are dragon riders and these are our dragons. By me is Toothless, to the left is Storm and to the right is Red Death. We do not mean any harm to you."

The dragon rider has calm down as her dragon also calm down and she is happy to see that there are other dragon riders besides herself in the world, and then dragon rider spoke "Oh it is good to see other dragon riders, my name is Nali Thomason and this is my dragon Gardelar and he is Tear Tail. We did not know there were other dragon riders in the world; we thought we were the only ones."

The dragon riders look at Nalis' dragon that has green forest green color scales, 5 blades at the end of the tail, green eyes, and small spikes running on its back.

Hiccup then asks Nali if she is the dragon rider who frees the dragons "Hey Nali, are you the dragon rider who frees dragons from Romans and weren't captured?"

Nali then answered "Yes, I am the dragon rider who frees the dragons from Romans. Do you want to help me or just curious?"

Richard then spoke "We are here to help you Nali, we are dragon lords who want to protect dragons as much as you. So we decide together to come here and offer our aid, we hope you would join us to travel around the world."

Nali is happy that dragon riders decided to help her "I thank you for your offering of help; I accept the offer of helping you. I would gladly join the dragon riders and travel around the world with you."

Hiccup, James and Richard were happy that another dragon rider has joined them and will travel around the world together.

Hiccup asks Nali if she can talk to the dragon "Hey Nali, can you talk to the dragon and understand him?"

Nali answers "Yes, I can talk to the dragon and understand them; I also can hear your dragons talking."

Everyone is happy that they can talk to each other without problems and boundaries, and that they able to talk to each dragon besides their own.

Hiccup walks over to basket full of fish and spills the fish for the dragons, after the fish was spilled the dragons went to eating the fish. Hiccup notices that Gardelar isn't going for fish and asks him if he wants some fish "Hey Gardelar, if you want some fish you can have it, there is enough for everybody"

Gardelar answers "_Thank you for kind offer, but I already eaten, so no thanks for the offer" _was happy that he could talk to other humans who are kind as his rider.

Everybody starts to eat, as they eat their food Nali asks dragon riders where they are from and how they met their dragons "Where are guys from?"

Hiccup started first "I am from a village called Berk, we are Vikings"

Richard then started "I am from village called Redruth, located in Cornwall, England"

James was last to speak "I am from village called Valencia located in Spain"

Then finally Nali tells where she is from "I am from village called Belgium, we are Belgians known for our bravery, and we are fierce as Vikings are, but we do not fight dragons as you Vikings are. So I have been freeing dragons for years and we will rescue dragons tonight too"

Hiccup then asks on how they are going to do it, who will support who, and how will they make the mission success "How can we help, we will help anyway we can to help you, so we need to plan who can do what and what their roles are."

Nali then spoke "We will free the new dragons that Romans have captured at night; they use the dragons for pit fights. I can see you guys are very strong, which is very good if run into the Romans, so I will divide people. Hiccup and Richard you guys will rescue dragons from their cages, while James you will be back up in case Hiccup and Richard need help with Romans, and I will provide a support from the roof."

Everybody agrees on the tactic and they wait for the night to fall.

As the night has fallen, the dragon riders fly towards the dragon arena that is located in Rome.

They land near it, without being seen. After they land, they dismount their dragons and get ready to rescue dragons.

Hiccup and Richard went inside the arena, avoiding the guards, looking for cages, and after few minutes of searching they have found cages where the dragons were locked up.

Hiccup sees the guard who carries the keys, so he sneaks behind the guard and quietly grabs the keys to the cages. Hiccup successfully grabs the keys without alerting the guard, goes back to Richard.

Hiccup starts to open the cages and tells all the dragons that he is dragon rider who has come to rescue the dragons "Calm down, we are dragon riders, we are here to help you but we need you to be quiet. We will deal with the guard outside then we can leave without anybody noticing what has happened."

Dragons calm down as they are about to get rescued, each of the dragons thank dragon riders for rescuing them.

Hiccup and Richard walked away to deal with the guard, so Hiccup draws the daggers and cut the guards throat clean without guard calling for help.

Richard took the body and hides the body in the cage where the dragons are supposed to be. After putting the body away, Richard and Hiccup have told the dragons to come with them. After few minutes the dragons are following dragon riders to the exit.

After few minutes of walking, Hiccup and Richard notice James and Nali are waiting for them. James and Nali notice the dragons were successfully rescued and are following them to the exit.

After they get away far away from dragon arena, the freed dragons thank the dragon rider and fly into the sky far away from Romans.

After successful mission, the dragon riders return back to the cave to get a good night sleep. They will stay here for a year while helping dragons and buying food for themselves.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I did my best I could with the details, I decided to use stealth instead of straight forward attack. I hope to write more in the next chapter, but if you have suggestions what should happen in Japan when they travel there next.**

**Also a very special thanks to DragonLovingGirl6 who let me use her character for this chapter, it helps with the characters, and thanks again for letting me her characters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for a long no uploading chapters, I have been doing jobs, so I am going to make up and finish the story as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_1 year later_

Hiccup and his friends have been staying in the cave for a year, where they used it as home and base to make plans for rescuing dragons from Romans.

Hiccup has become stronger than he was 5 years ago, grew taller from 5ft to 6ft, still wears the same armor that he made 5 years ago, hair grew longer.

The Romans have been getting very angry that they never been able to find out who has been rescuing the dragons they been capturing.

The dragon riders are going to small village away from Rome to buy fish and normal food for themselves and did jobs so they could earn money to buy food and supplies that they needed either for maintaining their cloth, saddles or for operations they use to save dragons.

As the morning coming, the dragon riders and dragons are sleeping in the cave from rescuing dragons each month as Romans do not know the word STOP CATCHING DRAGONS.

Hiccup, James, Richard, Nali, Toothless, Storm, Red Death and Gardelar are waking up together as they were resting from last night operation.

Dragon riders decide who today is going to the village to buy food. Hiccup starts to talk "Alright guys, who should go this time to the village to get food for our dragons and ourselves?"

James and Richard raised their hands to volunteer, Hiccup noticed their hands and hands them bag with the money in it "Richard and James go to village and buy food. Richard you should buy food for dragons while James buys normal food for us."

After final decision, Richard and James have left the cave to buy food.

Hiccup then started to talk to Nali about where to travel next "Hey Nali, where should we travel next, I think we won't able to do anything to change the Romans no matter how many times we try to save the dragons."

Nali thinks about and responses "You are right, we were rescuing dragons every month and left message to tell them stop catching dragons, but it looks like doesn't work. Okay lets' pull out the map"

Hiccup pulls out the map and puts it on the ground where they could think where they should go next.

After Hiccup spreads out the map of the world, he says "Okay, we are here in Italy. If we travel north, we will arrive in Germany, but if we travel east we will get to Japan. So I suggest that we travel to Japan to look for dragon rider or anyone who is half human and half dragon."

Nali agrees with Hiccups idea "I agree with you, we should travel to japan east, before we are going to arrive in Japan we need to stop in China to restock on food."

As Hiccup and Nali discuss where to travel next, James and Richard have come back with the food.

Dragons saw that riders have returned with food for them. Richard dumps fish for the dragons as they start to eat fish without waiting. Then the riders start to eat too.

Richard notices the map and asks "So, did you guys discuss where we should travel next?"

Hiccup looks at Richard and says "Yes, we should travel east to the Japan, because I think Japan have dragons that we haven't seen before, also there might be dragon rider which we will recruit and if he is in danger from humans we will help him no matter what humans say about him. So what do you guys think about traveling to Japan?"

James then spoke "Well, Japan is a good place from what I heard. So, I agree with your decision to travel there and agree with that we will protect dragon rider from humans if they want to kill him or harm him."

Toothless was next to speak "_I agree with you Hiccup, we should travel to Japan, we might find half human half dragon who are in need of our help if the samurai are attacking him or dragon rider. Also I think we should stop in China to resupply on food then resume travel."_

Storm finished eating, walked to riders and said "_I agree with Toothless, we need to help our kind, dragon riders and humans who are half human half dragon. Also agree with idea stopping in China to resupply for food supply."_

Red death also finished eating and said "_I agree with Toothless and Storm that we will help anybody who is dragon rider, dragons or human dragon who are been attacked by humans every day while they are in need of our help and we don't care if it is human, we will kill them for harming our kind."_

And finally Gardelar spoke after finishing last fish "_I also with Toothless, Storm and Red Death, we been helping dragons for a years without caring if we killed humans, we still saved dragons because we consider them our kind. So I say we should go to Japan and find this dragon rider or human dragon."_

Hiccup listened to everyone and says "Alright then, we have decided we should go to Japan and help dragon rider or human dragon who might be in danger from humans. We swore an oath with our dragons that we will protect dragons, dragon riders and human dragon from the evil dragons. Alright people, gear up and lets fly to the Japan we have few hours flight."

Dragon riders got up and went to put on the armor that each made for themselves by using scales from their dragon that shed scales every month. Then they took their flight equipment and put on their dragons. Hiccup puts on scaled fin that he made 5 years ago by using the scale from the Red Death a.k.a Dragon Queen. With final preparations, they fly into the sky heading towards Japan.

_Meanwhile in Japan_

Kaiju is walking together with Miku in the streets of the village Sendai; they are talking about how they love each other. Kaiju tells Miku about how he is half human half dragon, but Miku isn't scared that he isn't human.

As they walk through the streets, Kaiju notices that there are samurais walking behind him, samurai have been hunting Kaiju for the last 5 years.

Kaiju tells Miku "Miku, there are samurais behind us. We need to take care of them, dispose of their bodies, and lose our tracks so that they won't find out where we live"

Miku looks back and sees samurais; she says "Alright, let's take care of them, after we deal with them we should get back to the house."

After they walk to the big clearing, Kaiju and Miku turn around and ask samurais what they want from them "What do you want from us, samurais. I told you to leave me alone, isn't that enough? I said if you leave me alone, I leave you alone and don't destroy villages."

Samurai commander replies "We will destroy you abomination, you are threat to the humanity. Samurais kill the abomination, take the girl into custody and do what you want with the girl." Samurais started charging the Kaiju.

Kaiju is angry at what the commander said about the girl he was protecting, and he will protect her with all his might and says "You will not touch this girl, I will protect her with my life" he stated charging at samurais in his half human half dragon form.

_Back to our dragon riders_

Hiccup and his friends have landed in the forest away from the Sendai, because they afraid what people will do to their friends.

Hiccup, James, Richard and Nali told their dragons to hide in the trees while they go to get food and find a place where they could stay.

After few minutes of walking towards the town, the dragon riders come out of forest and see that there is fighting going on.

They see that the person who is fighting is half human half dragon who tries to protect a girl behind him from the humans who try to kill him.

Hiccup notices and asks his team "Hey guys, look there is half human half dragon who is trying to protect the human; we need to help them they are in trouble against those enemies"

James said "Yes, lets help them, we are dragon riders, and we protect dragons, half human half dragons and dragon riders. Looks like it is our first big fight against humans who try to harm those who are precious to us."

Richard said next "I agree with you James, let's fight and protect them, we will ask them if they want to join our order. If he hates humans who harm dragons or half human half dragon then we will help them anyway we can and wouldn't care for consequences."

Nali was last to say "What are we standing here for, lets' go we can't wait, every minute we waste then every minute the chances of saving are going slim."

Hiccup drew his sword as others drew their weapons to and said "Alright then, come on lets' go help them."

As they run towards the fight with their weapons drawn, the samurai commander saw there were 4 people running at them from the direction of forest.

As the humans that are running towards them he asks "Who are you, and why do you want to help this abomination?"

Hiccup replied "We are dragon riders; we protect dragons, dragon riders and half human half dragon. We want you to order your soldiers to withdraw as he is under our protection"

Samurai commander did not want to fight dragon riders because he heard stories of how powerful the dragon riders are, so he ordered his troops to withdraw "Troops withdraw, we do not want any trouble with dragon riders, that abomination is under their protection and they are too strong" with that soldiers went away leaving dragon riders with half human half dragon.

Kaiju looked at the dragon riders and asked "Who are you people?"

Hiccup answered the question "We are dragon riders. My name is Hiccup, these are my friends James, Richard and Nali. We saw that you were in trouble, so we wanted to help you. You don't have anything against dragon riders do you?"

Kaiju answered back "My name is Kaiju, this here is Miku. And yes I do have something against dragon riders, it just I hate them because they tame the dragons for their own agendas. Tell me, did you guys tame the dragons for powers or did you abandon humanity to save the dragons from the evil that lurks in this world"

Hiccup replies "Kaiju, we have not tamed our dragons, we have befriended them because we believe dragons and riders can exist together. As for humans we do not care for the humans who want to hurt dragons, dragon riders and half human half dragons"

Kaiju listened to Hiccups words and says "I believe you, I would like to join you with Miku, I must protect her and we like each other"

Hiccup is okay with this "Alright, welcome to the group, we wished you would join us because we can help you if humans attack you again"

Miku then spoke "Okay guys, you are welcome to stay at my house, so please follow me"

Hiccup spoke "Wait, we need to get our dragon who are hiding in the forest, so they could come with us to live at your house"

With that the whole group went to the forest, dragon riders started to call their dragons. After hearing their names called, the dragons came out of hiding.

Kaiju was impressed that dragon riders ride most powerful dragons in the world and said "Can you guys please introduce us to your dragons and what kind of dragon are they?"

Hiccup spoke "This is my dragon named Toothless, he is Night Fury. He is my first friend, because villagers hated me because I wasn't like them, so when I met him he became my friend and we have been riding for at least 5 years"

Richard said next "this is my dragon named Storm; he is Cornish dragon from country called Cornwallis."

James was next "this is my dragon named Red Death, he is Monstrous Nightmare I met him in Spain"

And finally Nali spoke last "this is my dragon named Gardelar, he is Tear Tail I met him in Belgium"

Hiccup then introduces Kaiju and Miku "Guys, this is Kaiju and Miku. Kaiju is half human half dragon, and Miku is human and she doesn't mean any harm"

With final introductions they finally went to Mikus' house.

As they sit, Hiccup asks Kaiju how he became dragon "Kaiju, I have a question. How did you become half human half dragon?"

Kaiju then tells them how he became half human half dragon "I became half human half dragon due to be that I had a dragon friend as I was dragon rider too. But years later we have encountered small samurai army and they killed my best friend. There is legend that when a friend who is dragon that is bonded with you deeply, its soul transfers to you and you become a dragon. After that event, I told humans to leave me alone, but they think I am abomination and must be eliminated. But now I have you guys who are my friends and Miku"

Hiccup then turned his attention towards Miku "Miku, how did you meet Kaiju?"

Miku said "I have met Kaiju by that I wanted to end my life by jumping of the cliff, as I jumped off the cliff I was saved by Kaiju. I am the only one who keeps Kaiju from killing every human in this world. The reason I wanted to end my life is that village told me that I am outcast of their village. I have ability see through people's minds and thought."

Hiccup then said "Thank you for telling us your stories, we can stay with you for a year, then we must travel east to another country, maybe we all can find a village where we can be accepted for who we are and live there for the rest of our lives."

With final words, everyone went to sleep, as it was getting late for everyone and they have hard year ahead of them.

* * *

**Alright, here is the next chapter, sorry it is short; I will try to finish this fanfiction as soon as I can and update. Please send me suggestion on where they should travel on their final destination, character and his dragon names and what kind of dragon it is.**


End file.
